Lost in the world of monsters
by sisnowy.weather1
Summary: Logans lost in domino city and has to help yugi to get home
1. Chapter 1 prolouge

It was a cool breezy silent night at the mansion when professor X broke the silence. "Jeans predicament has gotten worse. Does anyone have any suggestions on what we should do?"

"We have to do something for Her" Logan said.

"Of course you would say something like that" cyclops scoffed.

Before Logan could say anything professor X yelled "stop fighting amongst yourselves we have to find a way to help Jean."

"I don't know if science would help but I could look into it" beast said.

"I will help you too" banshee said.

"I'm not really much use to you unless you need me to take some of her power" rouge said.

"You just being here is help enough" colossus said to rouge.

"She just needs to chill out" Bobby smirked.

"Jean needs all of our support, now more than ever" storm said.

"I don't know about you but I can live through anything" Darwin said.

Professor X rolled his wheel chair towards Logan and said. "Thank you all for your suggestions but I'm going to see how Jean is doing" before anybody could talk professor X was already out of the conference room.

Jeans room

"Jean how are you doing?" Professor X asked. He felt some unwelcomed energy, before he could do anything the mansion exploded.

Logan was walking around when he saw a dragon with color of red on top, black on bottom, and blue gem stones on his head, and feet

Before he could do anything he saw a kid walking up to him, Logan saw a chain around his neck, and at the end of the chain there was a pyramid.

He started walking towards the kid but collapsed due to the fact that the dragon attacked him, making him fall down, in only nothing but his adimantium skeleton.


	2. Chapter 2

Logan woke up to the noise of fireworks, and saw a kid walk up to him.

"Are you ok" the kid asked

"Yeah, but where am I" logan asked

"Your on dualist island" he said

Another guy put his hand out for Logan, he grabbed his hand and stood up.

"Are you a dualist" the guy said

"I don't know"

"Well isn't that your deck"

"What's a deck"

"Are you kidding me" another guy said

"Don't be rude Tristan" a girl said

"Oh sorry" Tristan said

"My name is Tristan" he said

"My name is joey" he said

"My name is Yugi" He said

"My name is téa"she said

"Um, ok my name is Logan?"He said

"Can I see your deck?" Yugi asked

"I guess so" logan said

Logan flipped his deck box opened and gave his deck to Yugi.

Yugi flipped through Logan's deck

"These Cards are rare I don't think my grandpa ever even seen these cards before" he said

"Well you can ask your grandpa when you find him" joey said

"What do you mean when you find him" Logan asked

"The guy in charge of this place kidnapped my grandpa" Yugi said

"Do you know how to use your cards yet?" Yugi asked

"No, I don't"

"Well if you want to duel you need a duel glove and star chips"

Logan felt something in his pocket, he reached in and grabbed a red glove with slots at the start of the glove.

"Is this it"

"Yeah that's it" Yugi said

"Now let's find weevil" joey said

Before they could walk a kid walked up to them.

"I want to duel, not Yugi, not the blonde he looks weak, but you" the kid said

Logan looked at the kid, and said

"Ok"

The kid walked to an area, and yelled let's do this causing the ground to shake, and lift up a huge dualist mat.

Logan walked up to Yugi with a shocked look on his face.

"What do I do" Logan asked

"go and duel" yugi said

"I'll have your back if you get in a tight spot" yugi said

Logan stept on the lift causing him to go to the game mat

"YUGIOH"

Logan looked at yugi to see that he transformed, and yugi gave a him nod

"I put up 2 star chips" the kid said

"I will do the same" Logan said

"Duel" the both of them said in unasensence

"I'll go first" the kid said

"I draw"

"I play Celtic guardian in attack position, then I put one card face down, and end my turn"

"I draw"

"I put one card in face down Defense position, and one card face down"

"Than activate my spell card goblin's secret remedy from my hand allowing me to gain 600 life points bringing me to 2600 than I activate my spell card Ookazi from my hand which makes you lose 800, and that ends my turn"

"I draw"

"I normal summon summoned skull"

"Celtic guardian attack his face down card"

Celtic guardian ran to the facedown defence and with a giant swing of his sword he cut the card in the middle

"You activated my face down cards effect" when aroma jar is attacked while in facedown Defense position it cannot be destroyed by battle" Logan said

"No! I end my turn" the kid screamed

"I draw"

"I set a card and end my turn"

"I draw"

"I activate my facedown card dark hole it destroys every monster on the field"

A giant dark hole came from the sky and started sucking up all of the monsters on the playing field

"Than from my hand I play dark magician in face up attack position, attack bringing your life points to 100"

"Ahhh!" Logan screamed falling to the floor of the lift

"Logan!" Yugi yelled

"You can do this" believe in the heart of the cards"

Logan stood up weakly

"I...draw" Logan said struggling to get up

"I activate my trap card bad reaction to simochi, then I active my face down parallel twister, and by destroying bad reaction to Simochi I can target a card on the field and destroy it, say goodbye to dark magician!"

A twister came out of the sky and engulfed dark magician picking him up making him fly straight into the eye of the tornado causing him to be destroyed.

"Then I set a monster in face down defense position, and I end my turn"

"I draw"

"I play hitotsu-me giant in attack position, now attack his face down"

hitotsu jumped in the air, and slammed into the facedown defense

"You activated my monsters effect I can't take anymore damage for the rest of the turn"

"I end my turn"

"I draw"

"From my hand I play gravekeeper's servant"

"Now every time you attack you have to put the top card of your deck in the graveyard"

"No!" The kid screamed

"That's no fair"

"Than from my hand I play dark magician of chaos in attack position and I end my turn"

"I draw"

"I put a monster in facedown defense, and switching my hitotsu-me giant in defense position, and from my hand I put a card down, and end my turn."

"I draw"

"I activate my spell card scapegoat from my hand putting 4 goat tokens on my said of the field in defense position, and I end my turn."

"I draw"

"I place a monster in facedown defense position, and I set a card, ending my turn."

"I draw"

"I put a card face down, and I end my turn."

"I draw"

"I place a card, and I end my turn"

"I draw"

"I set a card,and end my turn"

"I draw"

"I end my turn"

"I draw"

"I play red eyes B. Dragon, and then I flip my defense position cards into attack position and I attack your four goat tokens."

"No, my tokens" Logan said

"I end my turn"

"I draw"

"I play Marie the fallen one in attack position"

"You fell for my trap, I activate trap hole, which destroys your monster."

"Dark magician of chaos, attack his monster the 13th grave"

"You fell right into my trap I activate gift of the mystical elf I gain 300 for each monster that is on the field, I gain 1,500"

"What! Why did I not gain any life points"

"You did but gift of the mystical elf doesn't block attack's it gains you life points and you lost it all, and since it's destroyed it gets banished, and then I activate my second ability allowing me to get a spell out of my graveyard."

"I end my turn"

"I draw!" The kid yelled

"I end my turn!"

"I draw"

"You unowningly activated a trap of mine"

"What!" The kid yelled

"You see I can banish a light monster and a dark monster from my grave to get out black luster envoy of the beginning"

"Now the game is done I attack hitotsu-me giant with dark magician of chaos"

"You landed into my trap, I activate kuriboh from my hand to block all of the damage on that monster"

"Black luster soldier envoy of the beginning attack hitotsu-me giant."

"Haha, you fallen into my trap I activate Waboku making the damage go to zero"

"I'm afraid not" Logan said

"I activate mystical space typhoon, destroying your trap and going through with the attack"

Black luster soldier started to run to hitotsu with his sword by his side, grabbing the sword and shoving it in hitotsu's stomach and lifted up hitotsu, and with all its force he cut hitotsu down the middle hitting the kid causing him to lose all his life points.

"No!" The kid yelled falling down on the lifts floor

"Now pay up" Logan said

"Why should I, you cheated"

"You want to say that again" Logan said lifting the kid up by his collar

"You have cards that shouldn't even be here"

Logan grabbed the kids arm

"Joey grab his star chips" Logan growled

"I don't think I should"

Logan saw a security guard walking towards them.

"Hey!" The secuirty gaurd yelled

"What's going on"

"This kid is a sore loser and he wouldn't give us his star chips."

The secuirty gaurd grabbed the kids chips and handed them to Logan

"Here you go" the gaurd said grabbing the kid from Logan

"This is my little brother and he knows not to try to cheat people out of things"

"Well sorry, for treating your brother that way" Logan said

Logan handed the star chips back to the kid

"You keep them, let this be a lesson to you"

"I don't want them, you cheated"

The gaurd looked at Logan

"How did you cheat"

"I use effect cards to beat my apponent, and know he thinks I cheat"

"Can I see your deck"

"Yeah sure"

The gaurd flipped through the deck, and looked at Logan

"Can you come with me"

"Ok, why"

"We need to ask Pegasus about this deck"

They walked to the castle and Pegasus was waiting outside

"Hello yugi boy" Pegasus said

"Where is my grandfather Pegasus" yugi asked

"He's somewhere safe"

"Know is there a problem"

"Yes this kid said that he cheated" the gaurd said pointing at Logan

"Well can I see your deck"

"Sure" Logan said

Pegasus's eyes popped out of his head when he saw Logan's deck

"He May keep it, but he can't duel me or any of the last contestants"

"Why not" joey asked

"Well would you rather me throw his deck away and kick him off of this Island"

Logan glared at joey

"N...o" joey stuttered in fear

"Good, now here's your deck back" Pegasus said handing Logan's deck back

Logan shook Pegasus's hand

"Thanks bub" Logan said

Pegasus walked inside his castle and locked it tight.

"That guy gives me the willies, kick him off of the island"

"Yes sir" a gaurd said

"That was awesome" joey said

"Why dont you hang out with us" Tristan said

"Why not" Logan said as they walked away from Pegasus's castle.


	3. Chapter 3 the truth

The new friends were walking silently along a path when yugi broke the silence.

"How do you not remember how you got here Logan?"

"Your going to think I'm crazy but it is a very long story"

"Well we have have time" joey said

"I was in a mansion with my family of mutants..."

_Since I forgot my memory I didn't know who to trust about the secret, and nobody on the island knows about mutants._

"What's mutants" tèa interrupted

"Mutants are people with abilities, and everybody hates, and something bad happened that night, and I woke up here"

"What happened"tèa asked

Before Logan could answer yugi saw weevil.

"Weevil I challenge you to a duel"

Weevil looked at yugi and started to run into the woods behind him.

"Why is he running?" joey asked

"_Stay behind" _Logan looked behind him

"Was that you guys?"

"What are you talking about" Tristan said as they ran into the woods

Logan began to get lightheaded, and confused which turned into a headache causing him to fall down in agany.

The friends stopped running, and surrounded Logan.

"What's wrong?" tèa asked

"Nothing go!"

"Go duel weevil!"

"Go, I'll look after Logan" tèa said

"Ok" yugi said

The three friends ran to an open field to see weevil standing in the middle

"Are you ok?" tèa asked

"Yes, now go help your friends they need your support"

"Are you sure"

"I said go!"

Tèa tripped backwards in fear, and started to run away from Logan.

"Logan you have to get us out of the shadow realm" the voice said

"Get out of my head!"

Logan got up, and started stumbling back, and forth.

"Help us Logan"

Logan fell down to his knees, and fainted from agany.

"Logan, open up your eyes" a familiar voice said

Logan opened up his eyes to see darkness all around him, and Charles in front of him

"Chuck, what happened"

"I forced your state of amnesia out"

"Where are we?"

"We are talking in your conscious"

"Why?"

"Everybody is trapped in the shadow realm, we need you to save us"

"What happened that night the mansion exploded"

"The winged dragon of ra was in Jean, and we all woke up on the island but you got knocked out by the blast, and wouldn't wake up so they thought you were dead, and Pegasus took all of us captive expect for you, and used his millineum eye to suck our souls in the shadow realm"

"How did I get this deck"

"Before he took us captive I sneaked my deck onto your belt"

"How did you get the chaos deck"

"I came to this world, and met Yugi's grandfather..."

"Does yugi know you" Logan interrupted

"he does, and I told him not to tell you"

Logan flipped through his deck

"Why won't pegasus allow me to duel"

"He must of seen me give you my deck"

Logan fell to one knee in confusion

"I fill another presence in my mind"

"Hello Logan, Charles" Pegasus said

"Pegasus, you shouldn't of came in my mind"

"Why is that"

"My mind is more dangeourous than yours"

Logan opened his mind to pegasus, and put everything bad that ever happened to Logan in Pegasus's mind

"Ahhh" Pegasus screamed, and fell down causing him to get out of Logan's mind

"Why didn't he die?"

"I shielded his mind"

"Speaking of abilities"

"Do I still have mine?"

"You do now " Charles said putting his hands on his head

"One more thing"

Charles transferred his body to Logan, and put his hands on Logan's head making him fall down

"What was that for"

"I'm shielding your mind, not even the milinium items can get through"

Charles transfered back into the shadow realm, and touched his head causing logan to wake up on the ground

Logan ran to the duel mat where yugi was at to see weevil, and another duealist beside him while yugi was on the other side

Logan walked up to the group of friends

"I'm sorry tèa, that wasn't me back there it was an old friend"

"It's okay" tèa said

"Hey is this a tag team duel or is this a unfair one on two type of thing" Logan said

Logan ran up to the other lift, and went to the duellists mat

_AN: now this tag duel is going to work is yugi can only fight weevil like in the anime, and Logan has to fight weevils partner they both have different life points, and effects can only work on there respected duellists like Yugi to weevil, and these rules will not be the rules for the rest of the story just, and now the tag team partners will never have a name just be named partner, and the fourth person is the first person that can attack._

"Duel" all four duellists said in unasence

"We need to talk after this" Logan said

"Let's see how you like my killer needle" weevil said

"You will have to get through my mamoth graveyard first" yugi said

"I draw" weevils partner said

"I play a card in Defense position"

"I draw" Logan said

"I play Sasuke Samurai in attack position, and two cards face down"

"I attack with Sasuke samurai on your Defense position"

Sasuke samurai ran up to partners Defense position, and stabbed it straight through the card.

"Haha you fell in my trap"

"No I didn't Sasuke Samurai's effect destroys defense position monsters without them flipping face up"

"Mammoth graveyard attack killer needle" Yugi said

"Killer needle show there mammoth your stinger."

Killer needle rushed at mammoth graveyard with its stinger making it shatter into pieces

"No!" Yugi yelled

"Have you begone to figure out what the trick is" weevil said

"One part forest, and one part wasteland"

Logan, and Yugi started to laugh

"Why are you laughing!" Weevil yelled

"Look at your insect now" Yugi said

Killer stinger started to fade, and than blew up into pieces

"What have you've done to my insect"

"My mammoth graveyard has a field power bonus as well."

"I was wondering why we were going to a remote island just to go duel"

"Then when I saw this holographic projection it all made sense, on this island there are every type of fields imaginable."

"I play koumori dragon in attack position" partner said

"Koumori dragon attack Sasuke Samurai"

Koumori dragon lifted his head, and blew a fire ball at sasuke.

"No, Sasuke samurai!" Logan yelled

"I draw" Logan said

"I put a card in Defense position"

"I play Hercules beetle in attack position" weevil said

"I play farled imp, and then I put horn of the unicorn" yugi said

"Farled imp attack his beetle"

"Hercules beetle attack"

Hercules beetle lifted up his body to show his chest, and six pieces of his chest fell off, and flew at farled imp cutting him straight through the middle making him shatter

"Why didn't my monster destroy your monster"

"Monsters with a field power bonus cannot be destroyed by magic attacks"

"Now I can keep on destroying your monsters, and eat at your life points"

"I draw" partner said

"I play a card in Defense position"

"Koumori dragon attack his Defense position"

Koumori dragon lifted his head and shot a fireball at the defense position card

"You activated my flip effect, morphing jar eat our hands" Logan said

Morphing jar came out of the card, and flew to Logan's hand opening its mouth, and opening its mouth causing a vacuum effect making his cards disappear morphing jar disappeared, and reappeared by partners hand opening its mouth causing a vacuum effect making partners cards disappear morphing jar started glowing and exploded destroying the cards. Both players drew 5 new cards

"No!" partner yelled drawing 5 cards

"I draw" Logan said

"I put two cards face down"

"I end my turn"

"I play basic insect, even though he gets a field power bonus I'm levelling him up with a lv. 3 insect canon, and a lv. 2 power boost."

"I place a card in Defense position" Yugi said

"I draw" partner said

"I tribute summon a monster to bring out summoned skull"

"You've fallen into my trap I play bottomless trap hole your card is destroyed and removed from play"

A giant hole appeared under summoned skull as a moan started coming closer, and closer a zombie jumped out the hole, and grabbing his summoned skulls head threw him in the hole

"No, you will pay for that"

"Attack his life points directly koumori dragon"

"Not so fast I play scapegoat"

Koumori dragon lifted his head, and blew a fire ball at scapegoat

"I end my turn" partner growled

"I draw" Logan said

"I end my turn"

"I attack with basic insect at your Defense position."

Lasers came out of if the lv. 3 insect cannon, and hit Yugi's defense position card

"I draw" yugi said

Yugi placed a card down, and a card in defense position

"Each time you cower I play a new monster."

"He's not even paying attention to the cards I play." Yugi told Logan

"I draw" partner said

"I play Celtic guardian in attack position"

"Koumori dragon attack one of his scapegoats"

Koumori dragon lifted his head, and blew a fire ball at scapegoat

"Celtic guardian attack another one of his scapegoats"

Celtic guardian lunged at scapegoat and cut it in half

"Now you have one" partner laughed

"I draw" Logan said

"I play D.D. Warrior lady"

"I play gift of mystical elf"

An elf came out of the trap card, and started to pray, and as she finished she touched Logan's screen, and he started to gain 300 LP for each monster on the field

"Warrior lady attack koumori dragon"

Warrior lady lunged at Koumori dragon and stabbed It as Koumori dragon scratched her in the face

"Now there both banished" Logan said

A hole appeared under both of their feet as a zombie jumped out a grabbed Koumori dragons head, and threw him in the zombie grabbed warrior ladies hand, and they jumped down together.

"I end my turn

"I Play another insect in attack position"

"I draw" yugi said

"Keep drawing Yugi the more you put on the field the more I'm going to destroy"

"I end my turn" Yugi said

"I draw" partner said

"I play feral imp in attack position"

"Celtic guardian attack his last sheep token"

Celtic guardian lunged at the sheep token, and sliced it in half

"Feral imp, attack him directly"

Feral lunged at Logan, and flew at him but was interrupted by a zombie grabbing him and throwing him in a hole

"What happened to my feraled imp!" Partner yelled

"I activated dimensional prison when you attacked, it banishes the attacking monster."

"I draw"

"I play a card in Defense position, and two cards facedown I end my turn"

"I draw"

"Just looky here I'm down to my last insect, and do you know what that means Yugi?"

"Your about to get exterminated"

"Will see what I have to say about that"

"I draw"

"Yes dark magician" Yugi told Logan

"I play dark magician in Defense position"

"I draw" partner said

"I play hitotsu me giant in attack position"

"I'm going to let you live for one more miserable turn"

"I end"

"Will see about that" Logan said

"I draw"

"I play fissure from my hand it destroys a card with the lowest attack"

The ground started to shake where Hitotsu me giant was standing, and fell through the crack as it closed up again

"No!" Partner yelled

"I sacrifice a monster to play a card in face down Defense position"

"That card I sacrificed was the card I needed I banish winged Kuriboh, and kuriboh to special summon black Luster soldier - envoy of the beginning"

"I play my face down spell card hinotama in five turns you will lose 500 lp"

"I end my turn"

"I'm going to destroy your favorite card first" weevil snickered

"Basic insect power up your laser cannon"

"Hahaha" Yugi laughed

"Why are you laughing"

"Weevil your not the only one who can put down a trap"

"What I thought they were all monster cards"

"Not all of them while you loaded up the field with bug monsters I prepared a special surprise the power of my mirror force"

"Hold your fire"

"To late weevil after commanding them to attack my dark magician I already activated my trap card"

"Your a Liar, and a cheat weevil but it was your overconfidence that lost you all of your monster your life points are gone, and as you said those were your last insects"

"Haha actually I lied about that to I still have an insect that can swipe all of your life points"

"Yeah way to go Yugi you wiped his monsters off with one card" the friends said

"Yeah right" a fimillar voice said

Weevils the duel monsters champion he got moves that your little friend wouldn't even think of

"I end"

"I draw" partner said

"I play beaver warrior in attack position"

"I got a little surprise for you but before that beaver warrior attack his face down Defense"

Beaver warrior lunged at the face down card, and stabbed it straight through.

A bug jumped out, and landed on the field

"A bug"

"That should be in your deck weevil"

"Hey shut it my effect activates"

"Effect!"

"Yes nobleman can eat two monsters on the field"

"But my surprise, no!"

Nobleman stood up, and jumping in the air landed on the two monsters taking a chunck out of beaver warrior, and Celtic guardian causing them to explode

"I end"

"I draw" Logan said

"From my hand I play Marie the fallen one in attack position"

"I play parrellel twister on my Hinotama, and destroy your face down card"

"No!"

"I was wondering when you meant a special surprise than I saw your face down card"

"I play soul release from my hand on your graveyard"

A lady in white came out of the card, and absorbed partners graveyard

"I pick Celtic guardian, beaver warrior, hitotsu me giant, mystical elf, and oni tank T-34" the lady in white said

"No!"

"Have you begon to see what my deck is"

"It's a cheat"

"No it's a beast locked in a cage, and when I let it out it hunts my opponent down, and ends them"

"I attack your life points directly, nobleman eater bug attack"

Nobleman pounced up, and bit partner

"Ahhh"

Bls attack partners lp directly

"Hahaha" I activate kuriboh

Kuriboh jumped out of partners hand, and swallowed the attack

"Marie the fallen one attack partner directly"

Marie flew up, and was about to attack when another kuriboh swallowed the attack

"Hahaha" partner laughed

"I end my turn"

"I play a card in facedown defense position"

"I end my turn"

"I play monster recovery to call back dark magician to my hand"

"I shuffle my hand into the deck, and I call your trap I play kuriboh, and attack your face down card"

"My trap card activate"

"Trap Cards only work on surprise next time don't give away your trap"

"Haha I didn't I don't care about that trap I tricked you so you wouldn't attack my facedown"

"I end my turn"

"I draw partner said"

"I play a card in face down defense position, and I end my turn"

"I draw" Logan said

"I play D.D. Assailant in attack position, and then I put a card face down, and I end my turn"

"It's just a simple larvae moth" yugi told Logan

"Sure it's just a slug now but equip with the cocoon of evolution, isn't it beautiful, in this cocoon sits my larvae moth, and in five turns its going to transform from harmless larvae moth into unstoppable great moth."

"Than I will have to crack your cocoon open before that happens"

"Easier said than done yugi my cocoon also gets a field power bonus, just in five turns my moth is going to fully evolve"

"Gaia the force knight attack his cocoon of evolution, shatter that cocoon"

Gaia the fierce knight charged but was knocked back by the defense

"That's one turn down"

"I draw" partner said

"I play a card in face down defense position, and end my turn"

"I play shocktopus in attack position"

"Marie the fallen angel attack his face down defense position on his left side"

Marie flew in the air, and scratched the defense position monster

"Bls attack his final face down defense position"

Bls lunged at the defense position monster , and twisting his sword in the air stabbed the monster in the middle

"I end"

"Here it growing" weevil said

_If I lose this duel I can't save my grandpa_

"Tik tok tik tok"

"Four more turns, and my ultimate great moth will destroy you"

_Maybe I should make a defense so if I really can't stop that thing_

"I play a card in face down defense position"

"I draw" partner said

"I play la jinn the mystical genie of the lamp in attack position, and one card facedown"

"La jinn attack his nobleman"

La jinn snapped his fingers, and disappeared than reappeared in front of nobleman punching him in the face

"Ahh" Logan scrame

"I draw"

"I play gravekeeper's servant"

"Each time you attack you have to put the top of your deck in the graveyard"

"I end my turn"

"Your waisting your turn no monster can stand my ultimate moth"

"I draw" weevil said

"I end my turn"

"I draw" yugi said

I end my turn"

"I draw partner said

"I set a card face down la jinn attack his shocktopus"

A witch jumped out of gravekeepers servant, and picking up partners card, and put it in the graveyard

La jinn snapped his fingers, and disappeared then reappeared infront on shocktopus punching it in the face

"What why isn't he destroyed"

"Shocktopus's effect activates"

Shocktopus lunged at la jinn and wrapped itself around him

"Shocktopus activate"

Shocktopus put its needle in la jinns back, and started to electrocute him

"My monster"

"I draw Logan said"

"I end my turn"

"I draw" weevil said

"I end my turn"

"Go curse of dragon tale flight, and I combine it with this magic card attack with magic flame"

"What do you think your doing"

"Haha" yugi chuckled

"What's so funny"

"I combined my burning land magic card with my cursed dragon to destroy the forest all around you"

"No forest that means I lose my field power bonus"

"That's right your cocoon was to tough to attack directly but without its field power bonus it's just a big target now let's try this again Gaia the fierce knight attack his cocoon"

"Hahaha I'm impressed you were able to stop my cocoon but was unable to stop my evolution of my great moth"

"I end my turn yugi said

"I draw partner said"

"I play the eye of truth"

"He sees all of the cards in your hand"

"I end my turn"

"I draw" Logan said

"I play drillroid in attack position"

"I end my turn"

"I thought it took 5 turns"

"Hahaha you stopped it one turn early it's still strong enough to stop you"

"Great moth take flight"

"Fine will settle this in he skies"

"Not if I can help it weevil"

"That's just it you can't help it great moth hurricane attack his land cards"

"No my beavers warrior"

"That will teach you for destroying my cocoon"

"Not quite"

"Huh"

"While you were busy attacking I played polymerization card if I have two compatible cards I can fuse them to make one Powerful creature"

"I know what polymerization card does"

"My fused monsters are head to head with your great moth"

"I'm not sure about that look again"

"My knight is losing attack but why, and how"

"It's poison from my great moth"

"I end my turn"

"I draw" partner said

"I play red eyes b. Dragon" in attack position"

"Red eyes attack D.D. Assailant"

Red eyes flew in the air, and blew a fire ball at D.D. Assailant

"Ahhh" Logan scrame

Logan fell on the floor of his lift

"Logan" Yugi yelled

"My effect activates" Logan wheezed

"What!" Partner laughed

"My effect activates"

"No!"

D.D. Assailant threw her sword at red eyes causing him to fall on the ground which caused a hole to come below them as a zombie jumped out grabbing red eyes head, and throwing him in the hole than picked up D.D. Assailant, and jumped down the hole

"Looks like my moths poison is taking there toll"

"I end my turn"

"I draw" Yugi said

"Yes ready to be rained out weevil I play makeu the mystical mist"

"I end my turn"

"I draw" partner said

"I end my turn"

"I draw" Logan said

"I end my turn"

"You destroyed my poison but you won't get past my ultimate attack tornado of doom"

"Your knight is gone, and your only at 50 lp"

"Haha" Yugi laughed

"Why are snickering stop this snickering"

"Weevil I know it will be very difficult for you to except defeat, exspecially finding different ways to cheat, but you play dishonestly, and expect the same of your opponents but I play with honesty"

"You don't have anything"

"Yes I do I have the mighty summoned skull"

"Let's finish this together Logan"

"Your ultimate moth won't surrvive next attack"

"Your plan won't work if you remember my makeu mystical mist is still dampining the field"

"Summoned skull lighting strike", "bls chaos slash" Yugi, and Logan said in unessence

"Summoned skull shot a lighting bolt in the air that formed into a giant lighting bolt that hit great moth"

Bls lunged at partner, and twisted its sword as he slashed straight through partner

"Ahhh" partner, and weevil scrame as they fell off of the lift

"But I'm the regional champion, I'm the regional champion"

"you call yourself a champion but you win through cheating, and lying"

"There three star chips 7 more to go so I can defeat Pegasus once and for all.


End file.
